Pokemon Gray
by Andrew2013
Summary: Tidus a boy who had to wait until he was fifteen to start his journey has now begun. His best friend and partner is Totodile who resembles him in many ways. Tidus travels the Jhoto Region together with their friends to become the best trainer in the world. However he doesnt know that Team Rocket has resurfaced and is coming after the heart of Jhoto and Kanto. Tidus good luck my man


Pokémon Gray

The Untold Story

A New Hero Emerges

Book 1

By: Andrew Pulliam

Chapter 1

The Journey Begins

It's late at night and I'm pumped up. Starting tomorrow I'm a Pokémon trainer. I'll be turning fifteen tomorrow as well, I would have done it at age ten like most trainers do, but my mom didn't want me to go until I was a little older. Unfortunately for me a little older took five years. My room is covered in posters of some of the best trainers like Lance the Dragon Tamer, Champion of the Jhoto Region.

Jhoto is where I live, New Bark Town to be precise, it's a very wonderful place. We moved here when I was five from the Sinnoh Region, another region that's filled with Pokémon. The Jhoto Region is filled with Pokémon just the not the exact same as Sinnoh. I've been able to learn a lot about Pokémon in the many years that I've been around them. My dream is to become the world's strongest trainer and that starts tomorrow.

I want to sleep but my body is too excited, I keep thinking of which starter I'm going to pick tomorrow. I get to pick from three: Cyndaquil which is a fire type, Chikorita which is a grass type, and finally Totodile which is a water type. They all sound so good but I need to pick the one for me, but I can't pick without having met any of them yet. I want to pick one that looks like it will be just like me. My mom says that I'm reckless, rash, boneheaded, overexcited, and a bunch of other stuff. I forgot after that because it becomes a little tiring after that.

Clack! I hear something hit my window. I look over to see that it's been hit by a small rock, because another one hits it again. I open my window and look down to see my lifelong friend Anna. She's not in pajamas like me, she has on her short shorts, a sleeveless striped shirt, and her sun hat which never made much sense. "Hey Tidus," She shouts up to me in her fifteen year old voice, "can't sleep either?"

She turned fifteen a couple weeks ago, but wanted to wait for me to pick her first Pokémon. "Yeah, way too excited for tomorrow!" I shout back down to her. She's shorter than me by about two or three inches, but we tend to be alike in the fact that we can keep up with one another. "Do you know which Pokémon you're going to pick tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait and see." I pucker my lips in frustration. Anna always knows how to make me frustrated and she enjoys it.

I wave goodbye as I shut the window and try to go to bed again. I lay down putting the covers over my body and force myself to sleep. My dreams are me with my first partner becoming champions of the Jhoto League.

"Tidus…" I hear my name called, "Tidus…." I hear it again, am I dreaming it? "Tidus get up now!" Nope that's my mom!

I jump out of bed and quickly remove my pajamas. I tear through my dresser and get on my best travel pants, a blue shirt, my black thin jacket, and strap on my fingerless gloves. These were my best clothes, and I have waited three months to put these things on. I go to the mirror and see that my hair is still spiked up like it always has been since I started growing hair. The brown color matches my green eyes. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen where some of my family is waiting. My mom, Anna, her mom, and Professor Elm are waiting for me with a big box in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Happy Birthday Tidus!" Everyone shouts at me with party poppers and streams falling everywhere on the ceiling. Anna rushes over and gives me a big hug, which has me blushing a bit. She's in the clothes that she was in last night, only now she has a long strapped brown bag.

"Now Tidus," Elm spoke up, he always seemed nervous to me when he spoke, "when we get to my lab you'll get to meet the three starter Pokémon that every beginning trainer gets to pick from, but right now we all have a surprise for you."

A surprise, what surprise could they possibly have for me? "Tidus, look behind you." I know that voice anywhere.

I turn around to see my favorite aunt in the whole world. "Aunt Lorelei!" I scream running over to her and giving her a big hug. "Why, when, how did you get here?"

"I just asked Lance if he'd give me a day off." She winked behind her glasses with her ice blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved red-violet jacket, with color matching pants and black heel boots. Her hair was also a red-violet that she let hang from her head. "Now it did take some persuading, but I was able to get here. There's someone who's missed you." She takes a Poke ball out from her belt, its red on top, white on the bottom with a black line that separates the two colors. A small silver circle with a small little cylindrical extension shows where the red beam would come out and return a Pokémon to the Poke ball. "Let's go!" Aunt Lorelei shouts as she throws the ball up in the air.

The ball opens up and a blue light shines down releasing the Pokémon from the Poke ball. "Dewgong." The Pokémon cried out as the blue light shined around him. It was my aunt's Dewgong, a water and ice type, and the evolved form of Seel. I raced over to him and wrapped him in my arms laughing as he said his name again. For some reason Pokémon can't talk like humans and the most they say is their name. However, people can normally tell what they're saying by how they react to questions or commands given by the trainer.

"How long has it been Dewgong?" I said as I jumped a space back from Dewgong who clapped his two white fins together. "I really have missed you."

"Dewgong's been waiting to see you. Now Professor Elm I believe it's time we get these two their first Pokémon shall we?" Lorelei said as she patted Dewgong's head.

Elm jumped up, "Oh yes you're right." He said while running toward his laboratory. He never settles down. Anna and I look at one another and head off in the direction of the lab.

The glass doors slide open and Elm stands in front of a cart where the three starter Pokémon stand. The one on the far left is Cyndaquil, the one in the middle is Totodile, and the one on the far right is Chikorita. "Anna you can pick first." I said looking to her. She hugs me and goes over to the cart where the Pokémon seem eager. The Totodile looks very eager to be picked.

"Alright Anna which of these three will you pick to be your first partner?" Elm asked as all the Pokémon began crying their names out hoping that she would pick them.

"I choose Chikorita professor." She walked over to Chikorita and picked her up. Anna then held her like a stuffed animal. Chikorita looked really happy that Anna had picked her as Anna's first partner. "Come on Tidus, your turn."

I walk up to the cart and see the other two Pokémon. Cyndaquil looks like he really wants to be picked, but there's something strange about this Totodile. He's acting like this is his last chance to be chosen. "Professor, what's up with Totodile, he seems very active?" I ask as the little blue gator Pokémon looks at me with a big smile.

"Oh, well you see he's been like this for a while now. He hasn't been picked by any trainers that have come in the past four months." Past four months, that's not right. Elm continues on, "He's been here so long that whenever he sees a new trainer come in he gets all excited and no one can calm him down. He's just been so lonely here without a friend really. He just wants a friend."

"Well then he doesn't have to wait any longer." I say holding my hand out toward Totodile who looks at me with sparkling eyes of pure happiness. "Professor Elm I would like Totodile to be my first Pokémon."

Totodile jumps at me wrapping his little claws around my right arm. I pull him off and raise him into the air. He starts to kick his feet and wave his arms up and down in pure joy as he constantly repeats his name.

"Okay then, you two now have your first Pokémon." He pulls open a drawer on the cart and five Poke balls plus a Pink Pokedex sit in the drawer. "Anna here are your five Poke balls and your Pokedex." He then grabs a separate Poke ball that sits where Chikorita once did. "And here's Chikorita's Poke ball. Now take good care of her."

I place Totodile on the ground and grab his Poke ball from the cart. "Professor I want Totodile to travel at my side not in a Poke ball."

Totodile hugged my leg and I truly believe that we're going to be an unstoppable force. "Well okay," Elm says pulling out another drawer with five Poke balls and a red Pokedex, "Here are your five Poke balls and your Pokedex. I don't need to give you Totodile's Poke ball because you already have it." I take both in my hands and Totodile jumps in the air as he punches upward.

"Well that was an interesting pick Tidus." I turn to see my mom holding the box that was on my kitchen table in her hands. "This is my gift to you so that you can go on your journey."

I take the box and open it. At the bottom of the box is a blue Pokegear, basically an all-purpose device that lets you talk with people, see where you're going and even plays music. "Thanks mom." I give her the biggest hug of the day and Totodile joins in as he gives my mom a hug to. "I'm guessing that your number is already in here. Hey Anna lets trade numbers."

She pulls out her pink Pokegear and we hold them next to each other as the number transfer goes through and we now have each other's numbers. I feel a little funny having asked Anna for her number and I find that my face is a little warm. She's blushing as she looks at my number on her Pokegear.

"Tidus before you head out can I ask a favor from you?" Elm asks me. I nod my head smiling, "Could you go see a friend of mine? His name is Mr. Pokémon, he said that he had something he wanted me to look at, but I'm busy so I can't leave the lab."

"Sure, Totodile and I we'll go get you whatever it is that Mr. Pokémon has for you and then our real journey will begin." Both Totodile and I thrusted a single fist out that showed our determination.

"Great, Anna, if you're going for the Jhoto League the nearest Gym is in Violet City. It's not too far from here, just a little ways past Cherrygrove City." Elm said smiling at Anna.

"Alright I'll see you in Violet City then Tidus, don't make me wait too long okay?" She gave me a wink and ran out of the lab holding Chikorita in her arms.

"Totodile let's go see Mr. Pokémon now so that we can get started on our journey!" Totodile jumped up with joy as I said this. We ran out of the lab side by side, and the first thing we both notice is a boy our age staring through one of the windows right at the Cyndaquil.

We walk over to him but he turns to us and runs into the trees. What didn't make sense to me was he looked like he was about to cry. I looked at Totodile who just shrugged his shoulders as he was just as confused as me. I do the same and we head out of New Bark Town. I look around at all the trees to see different kinds of Pokémon. I can see Pidgey flocks in the air. A group of Sentret hanging from a tree and there are some Rattata running across the field. My partner looks eager to test his strength and I don't blame him I want to see it to.

"Buddy," I say causing Totodile to look up at me, "let's not instigate any battles okay. We don't want a mommy getting involved now do we?"

Totodile went white after that as his imagination showed him possibilities of what could possibly happen with a mommy incident. He looked to be sweating as he nods his head rapidly. I smile as we come up on a blocked roadway. There is a large tree making unpassable to anyone coming this way. "Okay I know this wasn't here yesterday." I say as both me and Totodile are stumped on what to do.

"Totodile do you think that you can possibly cut this blockade down?" I ask him thinking that he's the only way we'll get through this blockade. Totodile shakes his head. I sigh thinking that if he could've he would be very strong, but I guess that we'll just have to go around.

I start walking to my left to try and find another way and we see a Ledyba stuck in a web. "Totodile we have to help out Ledyba!" I pull out my Pokedex and it gives me the description of Ledyba and I start thinking of a way to get it down. "Totodile use Scratch!" I shout pointing toward the web.

Totodile jumps in the air saying the first half of his name. He has his left arm behind him ready to cut through the web. He brings his arm down slashing at the web which causes it to slice apart. Ledyba screams out as he, now hearing his cry, falls to the ground landing on his back. I run over to Ledyba as my partner Totodile comes from the other side to assist me.

"Hey Ledyba," I say picking him up with both of my arms and cradling him, "are you okay?" Ledyba opens his eyes and looks at me with shocked eyes. One of his wings looked really badly injured. "You can't fly with this!" I say looking at Totodile who has a serious look on his face. "Ledyba I'm going to take you to a Pokémon Center okay, just hang on."

Both Totodile and I start running, but I soon start to get ahead of Totodile and he has to jump on my back so that he isn't left behind. I let him climb up my back and prop his head above my right shoulder. Totodile starts talking to Ledyba almost to try and make her a little more calm.

I have never run this fast before in my life as I run past trees bushes and other Pokémon that look at us confused at why we're running so fast. I can see the next town up ahead. "There it is, Cherrygrove City." I say smiling as my panting starts to come up. "Ledyba hang on just a little longer."

We run into the town not stopping until the red roof of the Pokémon Center is seen to my right. I skid on the ground as I need to get Ledyba to the center quickly. We rush through the doors of the center and run up to the reception desk where Nurse Joy looks at us a little strange. Her hair is pink just like every Nurse Joy there is in the Jhoto Region. "Nurse Joy this Ledyba needs help!" I say holding out Ledyba for Nurse Joy to see.

"Oh dear, Chansey hurry! We'll get Ledyba back to full health in no time, don't worry." Her soft and gentle voice helps to calm my nerves. I see a Chansey come out from a hallway and bring a long rolling stretcher. I lay Ledyba down on the stretcher and follow the nurses as they bring Ledyba into a room. A red light pops on above us and I realize that Ledyba is going into surgery. I didn't think that Ledyba's condition was that bad, but I'm not a doctor so if Nurse Joy thinks this is the best thing for Ledyba than I'm behind her.

"Totodile!" I look to my right as my partner cries out his name catching my attention. "Totodile, To—Toto!" he stops and I nod my head, although I don't understand him I have a felling he's telling me not to worry that Ledyba will be alright.

I smile and scratch the back of my partner's head which causes him to start making happy noises I guess is what someone could say. We take a seat on the chairs in front of the walls nearest the emergency room where Ledyba is being treated. I am fumbling with my hands before I know it. Totodile must have seen that I was worried because he shoots his water gun right at my face which has me making gurgling and bubbling sounds. I look down at him and see that he has this look that says "Really?"

I laugh at him which causes him to laugh along with me. Suddenly I hear a small ding-dong and the doors to the room open up. That should not have taken so little time. "Ledyba's going to be just fine." She said with a smile on her face, "It looks like his injuries were much smaller than it originally looked. He'll be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." I say letting a long breath of air come out. Totodile does the same. I walk out of the hallway and into the lobby, but before we even sit down I hear "Ledyba!" Suddenly Ledyba comes bursting through the hallway and rams into me, was that supposed to be his Tackle? I land softly on one of the cushioned benches with Ledyba in my arms.

"Well that was a lot faster than we thought now wasn't it." I say as Ledyba begins rubbing up on my chest. I look at his smile and see how really happy he is and I get a really awesome idea. "Hey Ledyba how would you like to become a part of my team?"

Ledyba jumps out of my arms twirling into the air saying his name constantly. "I'll take that as a yes." I reach toward my belt and take one of the Poke Balls. Ledyba moves to where I can throw the Poke Ball as I have it expand from its really small form to its normal size. "Alright, Poke Ball Go!" I shout throwing the ball at Ledyba. It hits him on the head turning him into a red light as he's sucked into the Poke Ball which follows up by shifting from side to side as the middle of the Poke Ball glows red on and off. It dings and small sparkles explode out from around the ball.

I walk over and pick up the ball smiling feeing very happy. "Alright I caught a Ledyba!" I say throwing my arm up in the air with Totodile jumping up next to me. "Ledyba I choose you!" I throw the ball and instead of a red light, a blue and white sparkling light comes forth and Ledyba appears in front of me.

He looks happy as he flies over to me and rests his six little arms on my back pack. Totodile jumps up onto my shoulder looking happy to have a new friend. We walk out of the Pokémon Center only to have Anna appear right in front of us. "Anna what are you doing here?"

"Oh well I'm just taking in the sights." Her voice was shaky as she looked to be hiding something. I look at my two Pokémon only to have them shrug their shoulders at what she could possibly be hiding.

"Okay, this is Ledyba, I'd love for you two to get to know each other, but we have to go and see Mr. Pokémon, so see ya later." I wave goodbye to her and she waves goodbye with an almost too enthusiastic smile and wave. I want to question her but she zooms away back down toward New Bark Town. Why would she head that way?

My Pokémon look as stumped as I am. We walk onto the route that leads to Mr. Pokémon and immediately are introduced with a spray of bubbles. I jump back, Ledyba and Totodile jump down next to me. "That was a Bubble attack, but the only Pokémon able to use that attack around here would be a Poliwag." I look to my right and see a large pond. Suddenly five geysers of water explode from the pond. Five Poliwags land on the ground in front of us and each has a very angry look to them. Each of them let out a water gun attack that caused us to jump back.

"Hey what was that for?" I ask angry that they would send another attack at me for no reason. "Alright you want a fight we'll give you a fight!"

Totodile and Ledyba both get into a battle stance. Two on five not good odds, but then I remember one of Ledyba's moves that can really help us. "Alright Ledyba, use your Supersonic attack!" Ledyba cries out his name as a large sound wave is sent toward the Poliwags. It hits them and they are all immediately confused. Two of them are hitting each other with their tails one is running around in circles while the other two try to get ahold of themselves. "Now, Totodile use Bite on the spinning Poliwag and throw it back into the pond hard!"

Totodile complies as his teeth glow with a bright light as he goes to chomp down on the enemy. He takes the Poliwag in his mouth and tosses it as hard as he can at the pond. The Poliwag skips a few times across the water before finally stopping and floating up to the surface. The two that were fighting each other are now on the ground unable to battle. The last two have recovered from their confusion, but now it's an even two on two fight.

"Ledyba use Tackle, Totodile use Scratch!" I shout which causes them to charge at the last two Poliwags. They look at each other and smile as my Pokémon are almost on top of them. Suddenly they let loose a very cold and harsh gust of air. Blizzard, you have to be kidding me!

These guys know Blizzard already, just great. Both Totodile and Ledyba are hit by the attack and sent right back to me. They both land on their backs hitting the ground hard. The two Poliwags grin somewhat evilly as if they were enjoying picking on me and my Pokémon. Both of my partners get to their feet and pant in exhaustion. The attack may not have done that much to Totodile, but Blizzard is still a really powerful attack. I'm a lot more worried about Ledyba though, considering that attack was super effective against him. He's barely able to keep himself in the air for that long before he has no choice but to fall down and stand on his feet. I look at him and feel upset that my first ever battle could end up being a loss. "No!" I shout out not realizing that I did. Both Ledyba and Totodile look at me in shock as they hear my call, "You two can't give up, Ledyba so what if they know Blizzard you're much stronger than they are and I know it! Totodile, we can't allow our first battle to be a loss understand me! We can't and won't lose!"

"Ledyba show me everything you got, use Bug Buzz! Totodile show me everything you got, use Ice Punch!" I shout and they both cry out as they begin to perform their attacks. Ledyba finds the strength to get back in the air and starts beating his insect wings like crazy which start sending waves of harmful sound at the Poliwags. The two don't have any arms so they actually suffer the full force of Ledyba's attack. Totodile raises his arm in the air and it begins to gather this light blue dust. Soon his entire hand is encased in a glowing blue comet like fist. Totodile runs toward the two Poliwags, who are still recovering from Ledyba's Bug Buzz, and rams his fist into one and then both Poliwags sending them high in the air toward the sky. "Ledyba end this with Comet Punch!" Ledyba flies up and hits each Poliwag at least three times sending them crashing into the water.

I thrust my fist up in the air; both my pals join me in the celebration. My first wild Pokémon battle and I came out the winner. Ledyba and Totodile jump at me hugging me with all their might. I return the hug with much emotion, I feel like they deserve this for battling so hard. We decide to leave the small pond before anything else shows up. I can tell that Mr. Pokémon is just up ahead and it has me excited. Ledyba and Totodile both share my excitement as they put some enthusiasm into their steps, well in Ledyba's case it would be flight.

We soon come across a small house that looks like any other normal house, but looking at the side shows a large Pokémon. I raise my Pokedex and it speaks telling me that the Pokémon is a Persian, the evolved form of Meowth. It looks asleep, but Ledyba has his eyes closed and is singing to himself. Totodile tries to tell Ledyba that there's a Persian in front of the house, but Ledyba didn't hear and accidentally let off a Supersonic attack that woke the sleeping cat.

Its eyes open and it immediately starts hissing at us. I know that it's Mr. Pokemon's but we have to defend ourselves. "Ledyba return!" I say holding up his Poke ball. A red beam hits him and he zaps into the ball. I place the Poke ball at my belt and get ready for Totodile's new opponent.

The Persian attacks letting out a Shadow Claw. "Totodile, quick dodge it!" I shout and he complies by jumping to left. "Now use Water Gun!" I call out his attack. Totodile's cheeks puff up a bit and he opens his jaws letting out a large stream of water that hits Persian in its side.

A direct hit, but there was no way that attack took it down. As if it read my thoughts the Persian gets to its feet and the jewel on its forehead begins glowing. I can't tell what this move could be, and I have to wait for it to come before we make our move. Totodile cries out as he sees the glow on Persian. Suddenly a shining red beam shoots out of the glow and hits Totodile right in the chest sending him flying backwards. "Totodile!" I cry as my partner is thrown behind me. He gets up and looks to be alright. That was a Power Gem attack, rock type, and judging by the smile on Persian's face it used it at best half power.

I soon see his claws grow and shine white. That's Slash! "Totodile intercept that attack with Scratch!" I cry out as Persian starts charging toward us. Totodile holds his claws behind him like a ninja readying to counter the move. Persian slashes forward and Totodile catches the attack with his own. They start to parry each other's attack one after the other. Persian jumps back and smiles again. I am getting a little tired of that sly grin.

Before I know it Totodile is surrounded by at least twelve Persians. This Persian knows Double Team; man Mr. Pokémon really trained this one good. Totodile is looking to his sides confused on which is the real Persian and which are fake. I see one of the Persian heads glow and immediately know that's the real one. "Totodile aim for the one directly at two o'clock!" I shout pointing to where the real Persian was, "Use Water Gun!" Totodile lets loose his Water Gun only to have it intercepted by the Persians Power Gem. When they collide a large explosion occurs causing me to hold my arms up. When the dust clears I see Totodile and Persian staring each other down.

"Totodile lets end this now!" I shout as Persian begins charging my pal again. "End this with Ice Punch!" I call out. Totodile holds up his right arm and puts it into a fist and it begins to glow a light blue. Soon it's a ball of powerful ice energy around his fist. Totodile cries out holding the attack behind him as the Persian lets loose a Shadow Claw. Totodile slams his icy fist into the dark claw only to cause an even bigger explosion than the one they created a short while ago.

The dust clears and Totodile is huffing and puffing, and Persian lies on the ground on its side unable to battle. Phew, that was hard, much harder than those Poliwags. I hear a door open and my eyes immediately go to the house. I see two men, one looks to be wearing the same lab clothes as Professor Elm while the other is in a gentlemen's suit. "Well it has been awhile since someone's been able to beat my Persian and you're a rookie trainer. You and that Pokémon must have a strong bond if you defeated my Persian." The man in the suit said his mustache moving up and down as he spoke. I'm going to guess and say that is Mr. Pokémon. "Where are my manners, my name is Mr. Pokémon a friend to all. I'm guessing you're the trainer that Elm was talking about."

"Yes, my name is Tidus. This is Totodile my best friend." I say putting my pal on my shoulder. "I think that we're both surprised to have defeated your Persian sir. It was really strong, but like you said our bond is strong. I know it's strong; it's been strong ever since I chose him to be my first Pokémon. I think when I did that we became one with each other, corny as that sounds. I believe that's what happened."

"Yes quite." He said as his friend in the lab coat shook his hand and left without saying a word. I wondered who it was. "Would you come on in, the parcel or object for Professor Elm is inside waiting for you."

I look at Totodile who looks at me. We shrug and follow Mr. Pokémon inside. Inside the house sitting on a podium is an egg with these red and blue dots all over it. "Mr. Pokémon is that what Elm wanted us to come and get." I began to question why Elm wanted me to do it and not him. "Why didn't Elm come and get this? Why would he send a rookie trainer?"

"I'm surprised it took you so long to ask." He smiled at me, "Well, you may not know it but my colleague can be very timid at times. Once something scares him, it takes hours for him to get out of it. He's fine with Pokémon but once scared it's hard to get him back to normal. Yet he's the top researcher on Pokémon breeding."

"What exactly is Pokémon breeding?" I ask confused, this is the first I have heard of his research.

"Well it's when two Pokémon, a male and a female, come together and make an egg or a baby as we humans call our offspring." He spoke with intelligence and confidence.

Both Totodile and I looked at each other with scared looks, and sweat dripping from our face. "So Totodile can become a dad?" I ask with hesitation almost afraid to hear the answer.

"If he falls in love with a Pokémon and is willing to make such a commitment." His eyes were now looking at my partner, "Now do you happen to like any Pokémon at the moment?"

Totodile went stiff and his cheeks went red. That could only mean that he did like a girl, but the question is, who? "Well, Mr. Pokémon," I say taking the egg and placing it in my bag, "we need to get this to Professor Elm, thank you for the info on Pokémon breeding although I don't know why would need to know this."

"No problem Tidus, now hurry along, mustn't make the professor wait any longer." I nod my head to the man and exit his house.

I don't take five steps before my Poke Gear goes off. I pull it up to see that it's Professor Elm. I answer the phone, "Hello, Professor?"

"Oh Tidus the worst thing has happened." Why did he sound so upset and why was he talking like an old person? "The Cyndaquil has been stolen by some boy, around your age with red hair. He headed for Cherrygrove City!"

A Pokémon was stolen? I look to Totodile who nods at me, "Professor, don't worry we're heading back now. We'll likely run into him. Totodile and I will stop him and get Cyndaquil back!" I hung up the phone their and began sprinting back to Cherrygrove City. I won't allow anyone to steal a Pokémon, no one!

We get to Cherrygrove City faster than we left it. We start going through each of the houses and buildings trying to find this guy, but we couldn't find anything. Totodile poked my shoulder and pointed to the path that leads to New Bark Town. My pal has a point; perhaps he hasn't even reached this city yet.

We rush over to the path and we see the guy who stood outside the laboratory when we first left it. He wore a red and black turtleneck and had purple pants on. His hair was red and the Cyndaquil from the lab was standing next to him. "You're the one who stole Cyndaquil!" I shout as my partner jumps off my shoulder. "Give Cyndaquil back right now!"

"I won't give up my partner!" The boy my age responded with a strong surge of confidence. Cyndaquil's flames shot up as though he was trying to defend the guy. "My name's Luke, and I am going to become champion of the Jhoto League!"

Cyndaquil looked to be with him because his flames were growing. "How about we battle?" Luke looked at me with confused eyes while his partner kept up the flames. "I win you have to return Cyndaquil, if I lose you can go and I'll say I never saw you."

"Deal, so your Totodile against my Cyndaquil?" He said looking at his partner. Cyndaquil nodded his head and beat his chest a few times before getting into an attack position. "We'll beat you hands down. Even if you and your partner have type advantage we won't give up. I won't let this Cyndaquil feel lonely anymore!"

I looked at him with wide eyes, which could explain why Cyndaquil was defending him. They may already have a strong bond because Luke saved Cyndaquil from being lonely. That's why he was looking in the window of the lab. "Let's get started!" I say pointing toward him, "Alright Totodile use Scratch!" Totodile rushes Cyndaquil with as much speed as he can muster and holds both his claws behind him looking like a ninja again.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle!" Luke called out and Cyndaquil responded by charging at Totodile pointing the top of his head at my partner. Totodile's Scratch doesn't hit as he's slammed by Cyndaquil's Tackle. Totodile is sent backwards his back hitting the ground hard. "Now use Ember pal!"

Cyndaquil lifted his head as my partner was getting to his feet. By the time Totodile got to his feet Cyndaquil pointed his nose at Totodile and let loose a large blast of small embers at him. "Quick use Water Gun, cancel those embers!" I cry out as quickly as I can. Totodile lets loose a stream of water from his mouth and it collides with the embers, but it continues as it overpowers the fire attack. It goes until it makes contact with Cyndaquil knocking it on its sides.

"Cyndaquil get up!" Luke calls out to his partner and Cyndaquil gets back on its feet fast. I look at Cyndaquil's eyes and see them angry with me. However I also see a strong spirit inside, a spirit that doesn't want to lose; a spirit that wants to stay with Luke even if it has to die. My eyes grow wide as I realize how much Luke means to Cyndaquil. It's just like Totodile and I, we have the same bond maybe stronger since we've been together longer, but I now know that I can't take Cyndaquil away from him. Doing that would be breaking Cyndaquil's heart. I don't want him to not like people because of me.

"Cyndaquil use Smokescreen!" Luke calls out and Cyndaquil lifts his head. Pointing back at Totodile, he lets out a large black cloud of smoke that makes it impossible for us to see the other two. "Now use Flame Wheel!"

Cyndaquil knows Flame Wheel?! I cry out in my head as a bright orange light appears inside the smoke cloud. "Totodile intercept with Bite!" Totodile's teeth glow a bright blue with a dark outline around them as he jumps toward the smoke cloud. A large wheel of fire appears from the smoke cloud and rams into Totodile's jaws. Totodile tries to hold back the attack with his jaws but he can't handle the power of the attack and is thrown back. Cyndaquil appears out of the wheel of fire panting. I look to Totodile to see him getting up breathing just as hard as Cyndaquil. They both don't want to lose this battle. I think it's because their partners are in trouble.

"Cyndaquil lets put everything we have into this last attack! Use Flame Wheel!" Luke calls and Cyndaquil cries out rolling into another wheel of fire.

"Totodile put everything you have into your right fist, use Ice Punch!" I call out and Totodile runs at Cyndaquil who in turn charges at Totodile. Totodile's Ice Punch slams into the front of Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel. It causes a large explosion to occur that covers both Luke's and my sight. I remove my arms from my eyes to see Totodile standing and Cyndaquil lay on its side unable to battle.

Luke runs over to Cyndaquil picking him up in his arms and holding him to his chest. "Please don't take Cyndaquil away from me. We want to become stronger together." He says as tears run down his face.

"How about this," I say holding my hand out, "I have to go and give an egg to Professor Elm, why don't you come with me and we can explain to him that you deserve to have Cyndaquil as a partner. I saw the way you two fought and so did Totodile here." Totodile gave a small portion of his name smiling which looked cute considering all the scrapes he had on him. "You two are the perfect combination, and I saw how hard Cyndaquil was fighting to stay with you. I don't see anything wrong with you two being a team. He'll probably make you come on a journey with me so I can keep tabs on you so what do say? Wanna travel together?"

"If it means that Cyndaquil and I can remain partners then yes we'll gladly join you on your journey. You most likely have a similar dream to mine so we can strive for our dreams together." He said taking my hand. Totodile held his hand out and Cyndaquil took it and we all shook hands. We all headed to the Pokémon Center to get our pals healed up and headed back to New Bark Town. Cyndaquil rode on Luke's shoulder and Totodile rode on top of my head.


End file.
